


You Can Hear It In The Silence

by Adeline_Hatter



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: 20 Years Have Passed, April and Donnie's daughters end up together, Cody Jones - Freeform, Deal, F/F, Gen, Hamato Shen, I'm not lying!, IT - Freeform, Mentions of Japanese Mythology, Next Generation, Yep using characters from Fast Forward, lots of magic, with
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeline_Hatter/pseuds/Adeline_Hatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People can make wishes, some wish for good, others wish for evil. We are those who are in between, remembering to save those who can't save themselves, we have worked from the Shadows. </p><p>Now, let's enter the light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Hear It In The Silence

  

The sound of metal against metal is deifying, nothing else matters except the dancing blades in front of her. A loud clang launches into the air, as the swords connect again, her blue streaked with gold eyes focused on her opponent.

 

“Give up now Shen!” Her half Salamandian cousin calls out to her, smirking as she raises her twin knives at the black haired girl in front of her. “You know I’m going to win~” The only sound that comes from the silence that follows the blades coming apart is they’re breathing, slow steady breaths that make their chests heave with each collection of air.

 

Then she watches as the green eyed girl places one foot forward, twisting her body. About to strike her own katana. She doesn’t dare move.

 

She raises the blade ever so slightly, and the world slows. As she raises the first knife over her head, about to throw it, Now. The katana connects with the knife blocking the attack, as she jumps to the left to avoid the other one.

 

 _Hamato Shen, no one is as good as you_.Those words, his words invade her mind, and somehow she feels the power run through her bones… Well he is a telepath after all. Her eyes glance where he is watching.

 

He runs a hand through his ginger locks, and she twists the handle of the blade in her hand, in turn twirling the blade. Knocking the knives out of her cousin’s hands. Twisting her hips, she launches a leg out, and sweeps them from under Aka. Causing her to fall to the floor, and find herself at the tip of the blade.

 

“Yamae!” Her Father’s voice rings out in the Dojo they train in, and weapons are brought away from relatives necks. “You have done well, now break for lunch!”

 

Maggie, or Mag-Pie as they’d come to call her was out the door first. Running towards the kitchen of the lair, turned Hamato Clan’s HQ, knowing there was pizza to be eaten. Her blonde curls bouncing as she ran. Light hued green skin glowing slightly.

 

The next to leave is her two other cousins. Mai, and Aka, Mai being the taller of the two the long purple mask’s tails flowing down her back.

 

Aka turns to look at her one more time, as Valerie says something to her brother before leaving short black hair fluffed like a kitten’s.

 

“Don’t do that.” Shen says finally as she looks Cody Jones straight in the darkest depths of blue he calls eyes “It’s distracting, and not at all funny!” His smirk is still in tact, because of course he knows she’s lying.

 

He raises his eyebrows once before leaving the room, he holds out a hand to her barely before he’s out the door in a mocking way, and she hates it. “Whatever you say Hamato~” He’s full on grinning, and she’s suddenly aware of her flushed cheeks…

 

And her Father, who's trying not to smile. It disappears after he notices she’s caught on.

 

Still she shoves past him, not worrying one bit about hurting him in the slightest, she spots her cousins all chatting at the kitchen table with open boxes of pizza, and her stomach growls.

 

“Shen! Come on or Uncle Micky’s gonna eat it all!” Aka smiles, her reptilian smile, and it’s rather pretty. Weird. But pretty.

 

Her Uncle Raphael says that’s how he thought of Aka’s Mother’s smile the first time he saw it…

 

That was believable.

 

______________________________________________________________________

 

**20 Years Ago.**

 

Leo looked out across the dojo, and at the shine in the corner. “Am I doing a good job…?” He asks the man in the picture. The Man that he went back in time, and still couldn’t save… “I have no clue.” It’s only been a year, but the pain hasn’t gone away, nor the tears.

 

The earth had been destroyed, and they’d gone back and saved it. Professor Zayton Honeycutt had made sure.

 

But they could only make the choice once.

 

Save the planet, or Save the man who raised them… He still felt bad just thinking about it, but he also knew he was the eldest.

 

Hamato Leonardo was now the Head of the Hamato Clan, and no one could change that. But he wished every day it could.

 

“So, April and Donnie started going out last week… It’s going well, we’re all happy for him.” He spoke quietly, for his ears…He’d do this often now, as often as he got the chance…. Which was at least once every week. “It’s Lonely without you Sensei, but as you would say. We must accept the hand the universe has dealt us.” He laughed lightly.

 

He felt hands on his shoulders, and looked up. Karai hovered above his head, it’d only been 10 months since her return to them, and Shedder hadn’t taken the news well. “Mind it I join you?” She asked, and his hand found hers. Squeezing it ever so tightly, she smiled at the gesture…

 

Of what they were never sure…

 

“Sure.” He answered, and her hands moved off his shoulders. She sat down next to them, so close they’re shoulders touched, “It sounds like something happened out there…?” His eyes must of held question, because she laughed.

 

He’d never heard a more beautiful sound “Well, Mikey’s going crazy over the fact he just got a message, from this girl Renet…. Raph’s talking to Casey about baseball, because it’s the Bluejays vs the Red Soxs tonight at Madison square garden… And April and Donnie are making out in his workshop…” She thought for a minute, and her nose crinkled at the bridge “I feel like I’m forgetting something…” Her tone was light, and airy.

 

His laugh sounded, and he didn’t realise he’d found it funny, before then. “The Date.” He stated, looking at her with what she’d call Adorkable-ness “It’s the anniversary of when we first met.”

 

“I think you mean Fought.” She smiled that troublemaker smile, and he fell a little harder… She turned towards him properly, and they’re faces were so close….

 

Too close.

 

“What are we?” Her voice was small, and he barely heard it. She looked down, they’re hands were touching…. When had that happened?

 

He searched his brain quickly for the answer, but something was making it short circuit, “Friends?” He answered, but it came out as more than a question, and she looked up. Amber eyes flashed poison green for a moment.

 

“I don’t know what we are…” She answered honestly, “But it’s definitely more than friends.” He wasn’t even aware they’d gotten much closer then before, his mind was sort of blank after her lips touched his.

 

It’s hard to think when the girl of your dreams is kissing you, that is until you pull apart to hold her cheek, and stare into golden eyes.

 

_____________________________________________________________________

**Present Day**

 

The wind blew softly as she ran across the rooftops later that night, the Hamato Tech building glowing the brightest among the rest of the brightly lit city of New York. Her coat flapped at her heels as she ran towards no destination at all.

 

Shen would just wander off a lot by herself, alone… None of her cousins missed her, and she always left a text on her Dad’s T-Phone, not that he’d be paying attention tonight… Her Mother would make sure of that. Maybe she could swing by Murakami’s which had been taken over by his daughter a little after he’d died, his daughter welcomed the Hamato clan with open arms the moment they stepped in the door.

 

Or she could go spy on one of the concerts on tonight in the city, so many possibilities…. She could feel the eyes watching her as she ran, the person kept perfect pace with her, and she knew exactly who it was.

  


“You can come out Yoshi.” The 15 year old called to the shadows, as a pale pink bald head appeared the shell an equal colour, “I have said not to follow me haven’t I?”

 

The littler turtle joined her on the roof’s edge overlooking the street “You never said I couldn’t go out by myself.” The 8 year old stated as he slipped down to sit legs dangling over the edge, “It’s easy to escape from Mai.” He commented with a smirk, that he got from their Mother, she had it too. But it fit his face more.

 

Shen’s laugh echoed through the air, “True, she’s as much a scatterbrain as Uncle Mikey.” They smiled in unison.

 

“Especially if Valerie’s there.” Her brother agrees with a nod, “So are you going to let me join you on this patrol of the city?” He looks up at her with sparkling amber eyes.

 

She can feel it start in her bones, the feeling of guilt “Don’t do that…. Puppy dog eyes aren’t always going to work.” His face snaps to a look of annoyance, as she always pinpoints when he’s using that look “No, it’s still a No.”

 

Yoshi raises his hand in confirmation, “Fine… But you owe me pizza!” She ran her fingers through the peach fuzz on his head, and smiled.

 

“Let’s get you home.” She jumps off the edge, landing silently in the alleyway he follows quickly and quietly, lifting up the manhole cover, and they slip silently into the sewers of New York City.

 

The small turtle is ahead of her before he asks “Hey Sis, do you have anyone you like?” His voice is entirely innocent, but she knows exactly who put him up to ask this “I mean ‘Romantically’ not in a friend way.”

 

Her momentary scowl is caught by him, and his face turns from innocent to a look of pure horror “Did Aka ask you to ask me?” She questions, and he nods quietly. “Please don’t. I don’t like him, I’ll never like him, he’s an ass!” Then realising her words she states quietly in the best “Don’t tell Dad I said that.”

 

Yoshi grinned “Totally telling on you Shen.” He started to skip ahead, and she smiled a little bit.

 

Shen had seen pictures of the Lair from back when her Father and Uncle were teenagers, and she had to say she prefer it now, the old Pinball machine still sat at the turnstiles, while the rest of the place had gotten repainted to darker hues of Blue, and reds.

 

They were allowed to draw on the floor, and Aka took that as an invitation, and her paintings could be found anywhere in fact-  “Hey! Watch it!” The half salamadrian called out, as she waved her paint brush at her cousins.

 

They had more than one sofa now, not every member of her family lived here. For instance, her Uncle Donnie lived in a rather large pent house near his tech company, and Mai lived with him.

 

Her Uncle Mikey became a gossip columnist writer in his spare time, he was rather good at finding random things on the internet, and even though his brothers, nieces, and nephews had all told him not to. He lived in a small apartment in Queen’s that the girls liked to visit every once in awhile to hang out, as it was above a really nice pizza joint.

 

Asking where her Uncle Raph was, was something everyone had given up on. One minute he was on earth somewhere in Texas, and then next thing you knew he was in space with his Salamarian partner.

 

Cody’s and Valerie’s Dad, Casey Jones was also someone who was hard to find as a Bounty Hunter, he’d waited until both his children were 14 before shooting off to complete this dream of his, April shaking her head before she got back to work as Vice President of Hamato Tech, and Mother of the terrible two.

 

Her Parents were the easiest to find as they lived with her, her Father Leo had taken over as head of the Hamato Clan the moment her grandfather had died, when her Parents had both been in their teens.

 

Her Mother Karai, was the parent she adored most. (Not that she’d tell her Father that anytime soon.) Karai still ran around the city, but had been ordered to move away from it the moment she found out she was pregnant with the third child of Karai, and Leonardo Hamato.

 

She loved watching her parents interact, her Father always span a tale of love at first sight, and her Mother always shook her head, then smacked his for good measure. But she’d laugh lovingly, and he’d smile that smile that her Mother loved and they’d be inseparable for the next hour.

 

Shen had wondered all the way to her room she realised suddenly, and opened the door, walking in shutting it before falling backwards onto the bed. Grabbing her pillow and screaming into it.

 

So what if she had a tiny crush on Cody Jones? He was Cody Jones, and she’d get over it within the month. That was a promise to everyone but her. His smile is cute….No brain stop that, the ins and outs of being a teenager.She thought bitterly, why couldn’t she have a crush on a girl like Valerie and Mai? Granted they’re crushes were each other….

 

But she did have a point didn’t she? It was a complete point and not just a random one out of nowhere…. DAMMIT!

 

A knock sounded at her door, and she pulled the pillow away from her face, “Yes?” She called to the person on the other side.

 

“Dinner!” A little voice called back. It was probably Ōkami because her family worked out she couldn’t refuse anyone’s wishes if they were under 5, “It’s Ramen! Your favourite!” The door opened a little bit and the small turtle salamadian hybrid stuck her head in.

 

She was barely two feet tall, and her tail dragged behind her in the large t-shirt she wore that probably belonged to her brother or sister, “Uncle Leo says to come along so we can eat!” Sure enough Shen saw the massive rabbit she dragged around with her’s arm stick into the door a little bit, it was ratty and old, but Ōkami wouldn’t let it be taken away.

 

She’d named the rabbit Usa, and they all shared a laugh when she did, “Ok! I’ll be there soon!” Shen assured, before sitting up and throwing the pillow against the wall, “Save me some gyoza K?”

 

The little girl smiled running out the door, massive rabbit toy scraping the floor behind her, and the teenager sighed.

 

It’d been 10 years since her parents took down the Shredder, almost 18 since the Kraang, and Triceratons, funny names….

 

Still she would rather not move from her bed, but ramen was her favourite, and Aka and Ōkami were going to eat all the giosa if she didn’t hurry.

 

One step out the door, and she saw Aka drawing on her bedroom door, “Do I even want to ask?” Shen questioned staring at the star chart pattern of what she was painting. “Or did Ōkami want stars on her bedroom door?”

 

“The latter dear cousin of mine.” Aka replied standing up, “I also know not to interrogate Yoshi anymore, he literally knows nothing.”

 

They laughed at the same time, “So, how’d the video chat with your parents go earlier?” Aka smiled as she slipped her brushes away.

 

“Well, Dad’s worried about us all, Kinji says Hi by the way, and not to bash Cody’s head in.” She brushed off her paint splattered jeans, and white t-shirt, “And I need to change my t-shirt…. Save me some Pizza Gyoza? Please!”

 

Shen smiled herself, “Be fast, or your little sister will eat them all!”

 

“Yoshi will take a part in that!”

 

“He better not!”

 

They burst out laughing again, and Shen grew warm. The feeling of home washing over her quickly, “We should get going, we can talk about it at dinner.”

 

Aka’s face still held the grin on her face as her tail collected the rest of her things, “We should try and find out at some point what’s up with Mag-pie, she seems to be… Unfocused lately, more than Mai which is saying something.”

 

“Ssssshhhhh that’s mean!” She stilled giggled along with her cousin thought, “Be quick! I’m not saving anything for you!”

 

“NOW WHO’S BEING MEAN!”

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my first TMNT fic, I wrote one a really long time ago... So I hope you enjoy.


End file.
